User blog:BakaLord/Season 7 BINGO
Hey guys Baka here with a small game. After season 6 ended I thought to myself "what's next?" So I thought about it. And here's my predictions for Season 7 of Death Battle Hand Drawn: it seems ever since McGruf vs Smokey we've been getting hand draw animations. Sure only Jack vs Afro was good but it's still cool to see. Star Wars: To be honest, I'm not much of a Star Wars fan. But the last time we got a Star Wars character was Vader in season 2. With the new film saga ending and the mandalorian season 1 ending it seems it's likely to get this done. Sonic: The sonic death battles have always been my favorites and I was quite surprised we didn't get a sonic combatant last season. There isn't many characters you could use that haven't been used before (yes I know you can reuse characters like shadow) the only characters in my opinion with potential are Blaze, Silver, Rouge and the e621 bot and... maybe big? Marvel vs DC So its obvious we're gonna get a marvel vs DC fight so I raised it by 3. That's the same we got last season, GR vs Lobo, Aquaman vs Namor and Shazam vs Cap. Marvel. My bets are on Red Hood vs Winter Soldier, Vision vs Martian Manhunter and She Hulk vs Supergirl. If not then TOAA vs Batman with prep (1x) TMNT- CONFIRMED Live Action Nightwing vs Daresevil was good. But just good. It didn't give off to many good times, it was just nice to see that they can do a live action battle. Next time I hope they do it outside where it's visible not too menacing. And hopefully using characters that don't have sprites or models like Katniss, Rambo, Mad Max or people from TWD or GoT. Metal Gear: Ok. We ALL KNOW Snake vs Sam and Wolvie vs Raiden were 2 of the best fights in DB history. So why the fuck not do that shit again. If they do my guess would be Sam, Armstrong or Snake again. Fighting Games: I don't know with this one. Why not Terry's in smash and it's been a bit since we had Soul Caliber or Killer Instinct characters. And those battles have been some of my favorites. Even if it's just Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat (1x) Batman Returning: These are predictions not hopes. I think they're gonna use batman again. Hopefully in a 3D anaimation not another 2D one. His opponents IMO were pretty shit. Cap was probably the most suited and T'Chala and Spidey were just STRONK. My guesses would be Punisher, Moon Knight, Blake or Snake. I don't think itd be Blake or Punisher. Moon knight I think is the most requested and Snake is runner up and my ideal opponent. Fairy Tale: Once again predictions not hopes. Zoro vs Erza was great and iiec the first anime v anime fight. But it was Zoro who really made the fight hype. And Ace vs Natsu... exists. And the word about Fairy Tale ending is bound to get fans to watch both fairy tale and if DB uses them, DB will get more views. If they do the only 3 character I know that would be used is Gray, Gajeel and Lucy One Piece: Pretty much the same as fairy tale except for one peice never ending and one peice is kind of enjoyable. I'd like to see Chopper, because I've only read 20 books and he was my favorite character, I don't know who he'd fight but I'd not him, Luffy, Nami, Smoker or Nico Robin are the only other characters I can remember. (and yes I know zoro and ace exist) Sailor Moon One of the most well known anime/manga girls has to be usagi and her power ranger friends. And according to the unholy land usagi is strong as fuck, so Sailor Moon vs Madoka could happen as I've seen that idea float around if not Madoka then I've also seen Saint Seiya (?) I think his name is been tossed as well. And of not the moon then how bout Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Saturn or the others that I don't like. Borderlands: I know BL3 didn't get a good of result as 1 and 2 but holy fuck the franchise as a whole is really good. I think that the character they'd use would be either Zer0, Jack or a siren. Final Fantasy: Seph vs Vergil wasn't what I hoped for it gave off "piss and stormy vibes" same was with Tifa vs Yang and I can't say much about Link vs Cloud for being the first 3D fight. I haven't played any FF game but I don't think they'll use another 7 character even with FF7 remake coming unless its Barrett. But I'd lean with the idea of Kefka or Lightning Chief vs Doomguy 2 y e s. Ok so everyone was alright with the results with the first one but then doom 2016 came around and everyone started flipping their shit. Mainly cause DB changed their TN. fuck it why not re do it 2016 and Eternal are now things and Halo (4 may have been released after the DB idk) Guardians and Infinite- quite possibly the last game featuring Master Cheif in it all coming together just seems like it's going to happen eventually. I don't know if infinite is A. The last Cheif game and B. Coming 2020. So this would happen in Season 8 or 9 if they ever become things. Bleach: Naruto vs Ichigo left bleach fans wanting revenge, just look at the YT comments. There's plenty of characters to use and plenty Naruro characters to kill. Deadpool Appears Even before Mask vs DP I've thought of what he said in Draksied vs Thanos, what is a season without him. And in Maks vs DP. He fucking died. But didnt. So hes probably gonna come back even if it's a cameo like in analysis for Cable, Wolvie, Domino or Collosus or as a partner like Dante and Trish. Speaking of Dante the idea of him doing 1v1 fights hasn't completely vanished with that fight still being requested. And technically DP has been in all forms. 2D, 3D, Hand drawn and live action with the mask's death battle MLP how is this verse so fucking strong...? Anyway the show has finished up that dosent mean the franchise isn't dead, it belongs to Hasbro for god sake, they're gonna milk it hard. We've only gotten ponies as of this far so why not everyones favorite drachocorn. Discord, hes such a good character and needs an opponent just like him, so from also from finished franchise its Bill Cipher. What did you expect it's just such a well thought of matchup. But if discord isn't the character you have a fair amount of ponies to use. Mecha/Kaiju fight Not much of a fan of Kaijus or Mecha. But both Epyon vs Tommy and Kiryu vs... Tommy were great and the only kaiju fight was Godzilla vs Gamera. I don't know who they'd use of of my knowledge to big fuckers only alludes to AoT and if you stick in here longer you'll find I'm gonna talk about them later. So my guesses are Gundams, Voltron lions, Evangelion, Power Rangers or mothra from Godzilla. RT Character RWBY Vol 7 has been really fucking good as well as most of 6, and Weiss being in last season was pretty nice. I don't think the next character should be from RWBY, hopefully RVB and if not GEN;lock. But what I really think would be good is a RvB vs RWBY fight, if you check the RVB vs RWBY category then you know there's a few suggestions. But the one that stands out is Adam vs Sharkface (great idea and battle by Ghost) TF2 my hype was immense when Scout was confirmed to fight Tracer but was slowly slaughtered when I saw the battle. TF2 deserves a fair go. And not another Overwatch character, the chances are the same as an overwatch. In Mask vs DP they shower a bunch of "controversial outcomes" being changed. The fact that they know that those characters have a fanbase means they'll get another battle. And the ratio of likes to dislikes on Tracer vs Scout is in the zone of "fuck Ben singer" (no this is not hate towards ben but it's a gag that everyone hates Ben for killing characters eg. OMM and Takahata101) Pokemon We haven't had a little floof man since lucario. Not saying that it should be a pokemon, it could be a trainer. Like Ash. I'm not going to get to into detail because I'm bound to talk about black and white too much. Also the fact that sword and shield was just released a month ago seems fitting. My Hero Academia (Though of before S6 Final) so yeah. My Hero Acadamia has been one of the most popular anime series as of now. And yes All Might has been in a Death Battle but there's still a shit to of students, teachers, heroes and villains to use. Not saying all of them are fit to be used but characters like Deku, Aizawa and Bakugo sure are Attack on Titan I honestly believe attack on titan is ONE of the best anime of the decade. With fights as good as the characters. I'm saying that Titans are different from the typical kaiju because it's a person inside so it's like a mecha made from kaiju. And most of the time the shifter is good enough to fight without the titan, eg. Eren, Annie, Reiner and Ymir. There's not as many characters as there are with MHA or Naruto but the Main Cast are well enough as they are. JOJO As I said if TF2 DB knows what's up. Even tho I actually agree with Kenshiro beating Jotaro, it was still really disappointing that they got a lot wrong with Jotaros analysis and although it was right I'm pissed that a jojo character lost. DB have said that they'll do DIO vs Alucard, it would be good to see more then 2 battles happening, you have so many characters with so many abilities, Stands can do anything from shift time and reality to erase objects, controlling elements to enhancing combat. Even without the 6 parts of stand you have hamon. And hell even the characters that don't have them like Strohiem and Speedwagon can keep up with the undead. But a fight with a stand user would be more interesting from the Stardust Crusaders, Duwang Gang, Passione or villains like Pucci and Kira or Side Villins like Pet Shop and Risotto. So many choices. And with Part 6 hype train building up it's only time. And thats my predictions and biased feelings. So in 2021 lets see how i did. But for now id like to hear your predictions Category:Blog posts